


Not So Happy Returns 04/25 - Back to Life I.

by Soledad



Series: Not So Happy Returns [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad





	Not So Happy Returns 04/25 - Back to Life I.

**Not So Happy Returns**

**by Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** see in the Foreword.

* * *

**December 04 – Back to Life I.**

They reached the Gates of Return, still holding hands like at the time when they had been elflings and closer than any brothers by blood could hope to become. When they stepped over the threshold, still holding hands for support, there were two ellith and a single ellon waiting for them.

Upon seeing them, Maedhros tore himself loose and ran to the elleth with hair as luxurious and red as his own, all but throwing himself into her arms and crying tears of joy and regret, while Nerdanel was holding him in an almost-too-tight embrace as if she never wanted to let him go.

"Nana!" he cried in Sindarin, which Nerdanel did not understand but guessed the meaning anyway. "Nana, I am so sorry!"

At that, Nerdanel finally let go of him, taking both his hands (and was it not odd to have two hands again, after all that time?) and gazed into his face lovingly.

"'Tis all right, Maitimo, my dear," she said. "What matters is that you have returned to me – the first, as you always have been. Come now. Our family, such as we still have, is awaiting you."

And Maedhros, smiling tremulously through his tears, followed his Ammë away from the Gates. Fingon was left behind, temporarily forgotten.

~Fin~


End file.
